Mi bello mundo
by AngiGLStar
Summary: <html><head></head>Las historias pueden ser cortas, tristes, alegres, de cualquier tipo; pero todas o si no la mayoria, tendrán un bello desenlace.</html>


_Hola, bueno, este es el primer fic que subo (tal vez no es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que me atrevo a subir xD) y pues este es un regalo, pedido o lo que sea para mi querida Mitsu... Espero que te guste ya que te lo debo desde hace días y bueno al fin me lo acepto la editora :D ._

_**1.** Hetalia me pertenece ya que nací el mismo día que el creador (claramente no, por que si fuera así México ya habría salido oficialmente, la India seria súper fabuloso y si habrían salido mas países latinos)_

**_Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya _**

_**2.** Este capitulo lo dividiré en 2 ya que mi inspiración desapareció mágicamente_

_**3.** Aun me faltan las demás parejas pero me quise centrar mas en el ArgChi_

_**4.** Tocare otros géneros como BL pero creo que solo serán 2 historias, no lo se no lo recuerdo xD_

_Y bueno sin mas, dejo este extraño y corto pedazo de lo que se supone deberían ser historias aparte y no un solo fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi bello mundo<strong>

_**Primera historia. Mi querido teñido**_

_**I**_

-Mmm…- Josefina miraba entre molesta y decepcionada la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Su querido dolor de cabeza llevaba más de dos horas dormido, claro, esto después de que ella había despertado más o menos a las diez de la mañana lo cual ya era bastante tarde en su opinión; a pesar de todo tenía que aceptar que el día anterior había trabajado muy duro, más bien las últimas tres semanas habían sido puro dolor para el "rubio".

-Tincho - lo movió un poco esperando obtener una respuesta pero esto no provoco otra cosa más que el argentino se moviera entre las cobijas dándole la espalda a la chilena, esto era imperdonable; ella lo quería, de eso no había duda, pero igual no podía aceptar que mientras ella se mataba en tener todo listo para pasar, en semanas, el primer día libre juntos, el se quedara dormido como si no hubieran cosas que hacer para poder salir –¡Martin! ¡Dime! ¿Acaso piensas seguir durmiendo?- Lo movió a un más, y por "mas" podemos referirnos a que simulaba un sismo, claro todo de manera metafórica.

El argentino finalmente mostro señales de haber despertado, rápidamente Jose se puso de pie frente a la cama y lo primero que vio el que recién abría sus ojos fue a una castaña con la cara mostrando molestia y los brazos cruzados en señal de enojo y de alguna manera diciéndole "hoy duermes en el sofá" lo cual ella misma sabía que no cumpliría.

-Jose… ¿Qué hace ahí parada?- la miro, sonriente; estiro su mano en señal de que se acercara a él pero, ante esto, Jose no hizo más que darle un fuerte golpe en la mano – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me quieras casi matar?  
>-Eres un exagerado… y no me vuelvas a tocar en tu asquerosa vida – le dio ahora ella la espalda. Realmente no estaba molesta, solo quería ver como reaccionaba su amado Tincho.<p>

El argentino se sentó en la cama sonriendo, se estiro un poco y la tomo por la cintura acercándola al lugar en que se encontraba y haciendo que al igual que él se sentara en la orilla de la cama.

-¿En verdad estas enojada? ¿No quieres a tu fabuloso rubio? – Su mirada era de cierta manera cautivadora para la chilena intentaba no mostrar su rostro teñido completamente de un tierno rojo – vamos, mírame, ¿o tienes miedo? – la retaba, como siempre lo hacía; esa era una de las características que ella tanto odiaba de él, pero que a la vez amaba.

-Vamos, no me molestes… -se logró soltar del agarre de su novio, y sin mirarlo ni por accidente camino hasta la cocina para tomar las cosas que se llevaría- apresúrate que tenemos que salir, ¿o es que lo volviste a olvidar? – tomo una canasta llena de comida, bebidas y manteles, una bolsa con algunas mudas de ropa y se paró enfrente de la cara, claramente ya consiente de que su cara había regresado a su tono de piel natural y dispuesta para mirar su novio que apenas estaba levantándose de su cama

-¿a dónde vamos? – la duda era lo que más reinaba en el rostro del argentino seguido de la preocupación de decir palabras equivocadas por las cuales Jose se molestara con él y no le hablara durante días.

Jose lo miro furiosa, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado algo que habían planeado durante días? O que al menos ella había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en planearlo para que fuera un día perfecto para ambos

-Martin, ¡¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado?! ¡Lo planeamos durante días! Tú me dijiste que este día lo pasaríamos juntos, solo nosotros dos, ¿Qué acaso ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no te importo? -fingió llanto, le encantaba ver a su amado Tincho tan preocupado que era capaz de hacer cualquier tontería por ella-

-¡Ah! Así que era eso –se levantó, corrió a su armario, saco unos pantalones, rapa interior limpia, una playera con un diseño sin importancia y se vistió fuera del alcance visual de la chilena; en menos de dos minutos Martin ya estaba listo y salió corriendo hasta quedar a un lado de Jose- ¿Nos vamos? – coloco su brazo de tal manera que pareciera un caballero esperando a que su dama le correspondiera el gesto, la castaña lo miro sorprendida puesto que no era común ver a su novio comportarse de esa manera; tan solo unos segundos después lo tomo del brazo y sonrió.

Fue guiada hasta la puerta donde Martin se adelantó para abrirla. Tomó esta vez de la mano a la castaña y salieron felizmente de su hogar en dirección a un parque cercano en donde pasaban los pocos días libres que tenían.

Rieron, comieron, conversaron, se abrasaron y disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro hasta que la los rayos del sol apenas y sobresalían del horizonte en ese hermoso cielo de un color azul claro que se difuminaba y empalmaba con los montes y colinas que sobresalían de la tierra, todo eso junto había hecho a un más perfecto el día para ambos enamorados.

Al regreso a casa, el camino fue de lo más normal: Tincho conducía mientras incomodaba a Josefina con comentarios, en ocasiones, subidos de tono o vergonzosos. Ya en su hogar se dispusieron a descansar; se acostaron uno al lado del otro y después de pensarlo tan solo unos cuantos segundos se abrasaron y de esta forma ambos durmieron plácidamente.

Ya en la mañana, Jose se despertó y comenzó a dar golpes en la cama como si buscara algo, al no encontrarlo no tuvo otra opción más que abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que su amado argentino ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Tincho? – se frotó el ojo con el dorso del brazo para intentar despertar, enfoco bien su vista en los alrededores de la cama y no vio señales del "rubio" – ¡Martin! – pero el nombrado no respondió dejando a la chilena con cierto sentimiento de soledad ¿Cómo había llegado a ese nivel de que el argentino fuera algo vital en ella? Al parecer nunca lo sabría.

- Hermano, te pediré un enorme favor…- un enorme portón metálico, con decorados de flores y curvas; era el lugar del que dos voces de hombres se escuchaban, ambos conversaban tramando algo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, para algo está la familia – la otra voz sonaba alegre y confiada; parecía ser una persona con gran facilidad al momento de expresarse lo cual ayudaba a que el apurado tuviera más libertad al momento de pedir el favor que tan nervioso lo ponía.

Se comenzaron a escuchar susurros y al final de estos solo la vos del solicitado.

-Si lo comprendo… eso haré, tu solo confía en mi-


End file.
